


Chapter Six: Soul Eater (the end)

by Sk8erboi_Luke



Series: Amaya's Adventures [6]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fourth Wall Break, Little more detailed rape/non-con elemets, Nothing too graphic (I hope)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8erboi_Luke/pseuds/Sk8erboi_Luke
Summary: Amaya has tried a lot of different things to try and defeat Syrin for good. Nothing's been a permanent fix so far, but she's willing to try one last time.





	1. Here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Shit! I did not remember finishing this one! I thought I was going to have to make up some bullshit ending just to wrap it up, but oh my God, I'm glad I didn't. I can't believe I didn't remember writing this one. This one is so cool. It's long, but worth it. If you like Soul Eater, I guess... 
> 
> I uped the rating on this one just because this one got a little more detailed during the Syrin attacks... It's not bad if you go into it thinking it's going to be bad. lol. I just wanted to give fair warning.

 

Amaya stood on the edge of a hill over looking the city. Death City. There was a different sort of magic here that just might be what she needed. Amaya slid down the hill and made her way through the streets. She wasn’t positive what she was looking for, but she was sure she’d know it when she saw it. As she turned a corner she heard the voices.

 

“…But nobody can be a bigger star than me!”

 

“Oh, Black Star.”

 

“Don’t forget it was Maka that ultimately defeated the Kishin.”

 

“Thanks, Kid, but I couldn’t have done it without all of you there.”

 

Amaya turned the corner and the kids saw her walking towards them. Amaya stopped a few feet in front of them.

 

“Um… can we help you with something?”

 

“Yes, actually.” Amaya said to the boy in the yellow jacket. “You can.” She dropped her backpack and pulled out a drawing of a girl sitting at a desk drawing in a sketchbook. The kids looked at each other before looking back at Amaya. “This is Sky.” Amaya continued. “She needs your help.”

 

“Our help?” Asked a tall blond girl. “With what?”

 

“She needs you to help her defeat her monster. She heard about you guys defeating the Kishin, and she thinks you can help her.”

 

“Monster?” The tall blond girl said as she pulled her arms close to her chest. She sounded scared already.

 

“Nice try.” Said the blue haired boy. “But I’m too big of a star to fall for any tricks.”

 

“Black Star, be nice.” The tall lady beside him said calmly.

 

“Maybe we should hear her out.” The smaller blond girl said.

 

“I don’t really want to hear a story about a monster right now, Patty.” The taller blond was still freaking out.

“Calm down Liz,” The boy with black hair and white strips said, “We won’t be hearing one, if Sky needs help she can tell my father and he will send the best people for the job.” Then the boy and two girls started walking away.

 

Amaya shook her head, “It can’t be just anyone that helps Sky. It has to be you.”

 

The boy with blue hair and the tall girl turned and walked behind them. The boy in the yellow jacket turned to leave too, but saw the girl with ponytails wasn’t moving. “You coming, Maka?” He said.

 

Amaya held eye contact with the girl until the girl pulled her eyes away, “Yeah.” She said and they left.

 

“It has to be you, Maka.” Amaya shouted after them. “You and your team.”

 

Maka turned around at the mention of her name. Amaya watched her until she turned away and followed her friends.

 

          ~~~

 

That night, Maka had a strange dream, but Amaya had it even worse. She didn’t like having to tell everyone everything up front, but she didn’t have time to take her normal rout of getting them interested.

 

Amaya walked the streets of Death City, wondering if what she said would be enough. _Maybe they changed their minds already, maybe they would find me tonight and tell me they’re in._ She shook her head. _No, too fast._

 

Without realizing it, Amaya had walked into a dark ally. When she looked up, she saw she was at a dead end. It seemed darker than all the other streets she had walked. The moon was nice and bright, and the buildings around her weren’t that tall. Then she felt it. She turned around and ran for the open streets.

 

Amaya skidded to a stop when she saw a shadowy figure was in her way. Syrin. She almost took a step back before remembering she was at a dead end. Then she wondered why she was scared of him in the first place. _That’s my only way out, and I have walked through him before._ Amaya quickly created two balls of fire in her hands and ran at him. When she got close, she threw the fire at him. She shielded her face with her arm as she ran through him.

 

On the other side, Amaya turned sharply and ran down the street. She didn’t know where she was going, but she couldn’t stop until she was far from him.

 

The shadows seemed to be following her wherever she ran. Up ahead she saw a streetlight. _If I could get under that streetlight, I could use its power and create a barrier to keep him out._

 

Amaya stomped her foot down and pushed harder but she tripped over something. She quickly pushed herself up and got a foot under her, but it wasn’t until she felt something holding her other foot back that she turned to see what it was. _Of course._ Amaya flipped herself onto her back and covered her boot in fire as she kicked it straight over her, towards his head.

 

He dodged it and grabbed her foot. He pinned it to the ground with the other one. Amaya kept her focus. She tried to move her legs, but he was too strong. She swung her hands around her head, stringing fire along behind. She gave it a push as she sent it flying over into his face. As soon as it hit, she armed her boots with fire and wiped them around, forcing her away from him and to help her stand.

 

Amaya wouldn’t run this time. She threw fire continuously in his direction. _Maybe someone will come to help me. No, you have to stop thinking like that. You are on your own._

 

Amaya hadn’t slowed her attacks, but somehow he had enough power still to blast her away. She hit the side of a building and fell in a heap, but she shot more fire as he got closer. Another blast sent her into the wall again. In more pain this time Amaya hesitated. He came up beside her and she surrounded her hand in a glove of fire before punching him in the face.

 

Her hand passed right through him and made contact with the wall. Amaya cried out in pain. Irritated with how much she was fighting, he blasted her one last time sending her flying down the street. A garbage can stopped her abruptly enough to knock her out.

 

 

_In Maka’s dream, she was floating behind a girl sitting at her desk drawing. Maka recognized her as the girl in the drawing Amaya had shown them. When the girl was done, Maka saw she had been drawing Amaya._

 

 

Amaya opened her eyes and immediately shielded them from the light. Slowly the sound of the street filled her ears. _No one even found me last night and took me to a hospital?_ _This time is so different._ Amaya struggled to stand. Her legs were bruised, that was certain, but she was afraid to look at them incase they were worse. Her arm hurt too so she held it as she continued to walk through the city. She followed her gut and turned down streets when it told her to, she knew if she just kept going she would find Maka again.

 

 

 

 

Maka was climbing the stairs outside of school when she felt the presence of a familiar soul. She stopped walking and looked around.

 

“What are you doing? We’re gunna be late.” Soul stopped beside her.

 

Maka didn’t see anything so she turned back towards the school.

 

“Sorry.” She walked up the rest of the stairs before she felt it again. This time she saw Amaya walk by and disappear behind the railing of the staircase.

 

“Maka, come on, it’s not like you to be late for school.”

 

“You go on ahead, I’ll catch up.”

 

“You sure? Is something up?”

 

“It’s nothing, really, I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

But, good partner that he is, he waited for her at the top of the stairs.

 

Maka ran down the stairs and walked around the railing, “I was hoping I’d see you again.” Then she gasped, “What happened?”

 

Amaya shrugged, “Rough night. Why did you want to see me again?”

 

“I had a dream last night. I was floating in a room and I saw a girl drawing at a desk. When she was done I saw she had been drawing you.”

 

Amaya was quiet.

 

“I got the feeling that she isn’t from our world. Is her name even Sky?”

 

“No, she’s not from our world.” Amaya explained, “And no, her name isn’t Sky, but that’s the name she prefers right now.”

 

“How are we supposed to fight a monster that isn’t even from this world?”

 

“She wrote a story about him and sent him here.”

 

“How do you know that worked?”

 

“Because he’s the one who did this to me.”

 

“Not cool.” Soul leaned over the railing looking at Amaya.

 

“Soul? I told you to go on inside.”

 

“So you could secretly help Amaya? Not much of a secret. I knew you wanted to help her from the first time you saw her. But I’m not about to let my partner go looking for a monster without me.”

 

“Thanks, Soul.” Maka turned to Amaya, “So where do we start?”

 

Amaya blinked, “What? Now? Don’t you have school?”

 

“This is more important at the moment.” Soul said.

 

“What’s more important? It can’t be more important than me!” Black Star and Tsubaki were walking down the stairs towards Soul.

 

“We’re cutting today, Amaya needs our help.” Soul explained.

 

“What?” Black Star seemed upset. “You were going to leave me in that class with Stein? He was going to experiment on a skunk! Come on Tsubaki, we’re cutting too.”

 

“Okay Black Star, whatever you say.” Tsubaki followed Black Star down the rest of the stairs.

 

They walked Amaya to Maka and Souls house so she could clean herself up. On the way Amaya told them all more about Syrin.

 

“How are we supposed to find him, if he’s just a shadow?” Maka asked.

 

“I wouldn’t worry about tying to find _him_.” Amaya said. “He usually finds me.”

 

“How long have you been running from him?” Asked Soul.

 

“I wouldn’t call it ‘running from’, more like ‘fighting’ him,” Amaya said, “But quite a while, I guess.”

 

“How do you fight him?” Tsubaki asked softly.

 

Amaya turned at the sound of her voice. That was the first thing Tsubaki had said to her. Amaya thought before she spoke. She wanted to give Tsubaki a good answer.

 

“I can sort of Fire Bend.”

 

“What’s that?” Black Star asked.

 

“Basically, I can control fire.”

 

Everyone stared at Amaya wide-eyed, “What?” They all said under their breath.

 

“It didn’t start out like that though. First, I could control light.”

 

“How does that work?” Soul asked

 

Amaya couldn’t think of an explanation, so she demonstrated. She walked over to a dark corner beside one of the buildings. The others gathered around her. Amaya held out her hand in front of her and shot a beam of light through the darkness. It looked like she was shinning a flashlight, but there was nothing in her hand.

 

“Wow!” They all said in unison again.

 

“What about the fire?” Black Star sounded almost excited.

 

Amaya demonstrated again. This time she snapped her fingers and a tiny flame appeared in her hand. It floated above her palm until she curled her fingers into a fist, putting it out.

 

This time, everyone was speechless. They were mesmerized by Amaya’s powers. She enjoyed the attention, and the awe, but she knew she wasn’t the most powerful one here.

 

“Thanks, but it’s really not that impressive compared to you guys. I mean I can’t transform into a scythe or an enchanted sward.” She looked at Soul and Tsubaki, “and I definitely can’t take on a Kishin.” She looked at Maka and Black Star.

 

“How did you know we could do that?” Soul asked as he looked over at Tsubaki before back to Amaya.

 

“After you guys saved the world from the Kishin, everyone started talking about you. I looked for the stories and found out about the DWMA, so I came here looking for you.”

 

“Why us?” Maka asked.

 

“Because I have tried everything I can think of to get rid of _him_ , and you guys are like nothing I’ve ever seen before. You fight with something new. Maybe you guys can help me in a way I never thought of before.”

 

Maka looked at Soul for approval before she spoke. Soul nodded.

 

“Well then,” Maka said, “You should stay with us until he’s gone.”

 

Amaya watched Maka for a minute, “Are you sure?”

 

“Of course. Where did you stay last night?”

 

“Um…” Amaya looked at the ground, “I passed out in an ally…”

 

“Exactly. We’re not going to let that happen again.”

 

Once they got to Soul and Maka’s place, Amaya had a shower. Maka laid out some of her clothes for Amaya to change into. While Amaya showered, the rest of the gang discussed what they were going to do.

 

“Remind me again why we’re helping this Amaya girl? I thought we walked away from her yesterday.” Black Star asked Maka.

 

“I know, we did, but that was wrong. She really needs our help.”

 

“How do you know that? I thought you didn’t know her.”

 

“I don’t, I just,” Maka stopped herself. What if they didn’t feel the same as her? Maka stuck to her gut feeling. “I had a dream.”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything, it was just brought on because you were thinking about her and her monster.”

 

“My dream wasn’t about her monster.” Maka continued. “It was about Sky.”

 

Black Star didn’t say anything.

 

“And when we saw Amaya this morning, she was beaten pretty bad. My gut says she’s telling the truth, and we need to help her.”

 

Black Star nodded. “Okay. So, where do we start?”

 

“Last night he had me cornered in a dead end street.” Amaya came out wearing Maka’s clothes. “We can start there.”

 

“Wow!” said Soul, “You look great.”

 

Maka hit him with a book.

 

“Thanks, but it’s probably just the clothes.” Amaya said looking down at herself. “Thanks Maka, they fit perfectly.”

 

“No problem.” Maka said. “I’m glad you like them.”

 

The gang left the apartment and headed towards the street Amaya had told them about.

 

“Hey!” Someone shouted at them. “Where are you guys going?”

 

“Oh, hey, Kid.” Maka yelled back. “We’re on a sort of mission today. Sorry, we won’t be in class.”

 

 _Oh crap._ Amaya thought, _what if he talks everyone out of helping me again?_

 

“A mission? What sort of mission?” Then he saw Amaya. “I thought I told you to go to my dad with your problem. What are you doing with them?”

 

Amaya was about to speak-up, but Maka beat her to it.

 

“We’re going to help her, Kid. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. Go tell on us to your father, but don’t take it out on her.”

 

_Wow, way to go Maka._

 

Kid stood there for a minute in silence.

 

“Well?” Said Liz, the tall blonde beside him, “Are we going to help them or not?”

 

Kid sighed before answering, “Of course we are. We can’t let them go on their own.”

 

Kid, Liz and Patty caught up to the rest of their friends and followed Amaya.

 

“Did I miss something?” Kid whispered to Black Star. “Why is Maka so determined to help this stranger?”

 

“When isn’t Maka trying to help a stranger?” Black Star shot back.

 

“Touché.”

 

“Why were you so against helping her?” Black Star asked.

 

“It’s just kind of weird. This stranger just shows up one day, knows everything about us, and wants us to help her fight something we know nothing about. I don’t trust it. Why are you helping? Yesterday you thought she was lying to us.”

 

Black Star shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, I trust Maka’s judgment and she says Amaya needs our help.”

 

“I like her.” Said Patty, the shorter blonde girl beside Kid. “She has blue hair.”

 

Kid made a face, “Patty, you can’t like someone based on their hair.”

 

“Why not?” Amaya turned around to face them. “I like your hair. In fact, I like it so much that I’m going to forgive you for being the first to walk away from me yesterday, so, there. Liking your hair has made me decide to like you a bit more.”

 

“You like _my_ hair?” Kid repeated.

 

“Yeah, I’ve never seen anyone with black hair and white stripes.”

 

“But they don’t even go all the way around,” Kid sounded like he was about to cry. “How can anyone like such unsymmetrical garbage?”

 

“Here we go again.” Liz said rolling her eyes as Kid dropped to his hands and knees.

 

“Whoa, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Amaya said waving her hands in front of her.

 

“It wasn’t you.” Liz explained, though she sounded a bit annoyed. “It’s him, he’s got this weird thing where everything _has_ to be symmetrical otherwise he freaks out and starts crying. Just leave him, he’ll be fine.” Liz turned to her sister, “Patty.”

 

“Right.” Patty replied as she walked over to Kid. Amaya stepped back. Patty bent down in front of kid. “Get your ass moving, damn you.”

 

Kid stopped crying on the spot, but kept his head down. Amaya watched with uncertainty. _Could that really have worked?_

 

Not a minute later Kid jumped up and continued walking, “Come on guys, why are you all standing around?”

 

Amaya stood speechless. Kid was acting as if nothing had happened. Then Amaya wondered if that was because he knew how childish it was to cry over his hair, and he wanted to move on. She couldn’t argue with wanting to move on from something that made you cry, so she said nothing.

 

Amaya hurried to the front of the group again and led them through the city.

 

Amaya turned the corner and stopped. Everyone came up beside her and stared at the dead end.

 

“This is it.” Amaya said, but she didn’t see any unnatural shadows or feel him at all. She could see the others looking around for something, but Amaya knew there was nothing here.

 

“Well?” Soul said casually. “Where is he?”

 

“Not here.” Amaya said as she looked around. The streets were so light now; there were barely any shadows. She looked out towards the street lamp she had been running to the night before. She walked over to it slowly. As she walked, she recalled every move of the fight she had with him. This was the wall she punched; this was the garbage bin that knocked her out. It all seemed ridiculous now. Amaya shook her head.

 

“Do you have any idea where he might have gone?” Maka asked curiously.

 

“No. Sorry.”

 

“Well it’s no good standing around here.” Black Star shouted. “Let’s go find him and kick his ass!”

 

“Calm down, Black Star.” Tsubacki said calmly.

 

“I’m really sorry, but the best way to find him, I think, is just to wait. He always finds me. I’ve never gone out looking for him. I wouldn’t know where to start.”

 

“That’s okay.” Maka said. “You’re spending the night with us anyway, so we’ll be with you if he comes back.”

 

“Wait? She’s staying in your house tonight?” Kid was back to disagreeing about Amaya being with them.

 

“Yes, Kid,” Maka sighed, “she is. If you’re so worried about us, why don’t you stay over too? It’s been a while since we’ve had everyone over. We’ll have a party.”

 

“Yay!” Patty threw a fist into the air. “A party would be a lot of fun!”

 

“It wouldn’t be a party if I wasn’t there. Count us in.” Black Star added.

 

“Okay, so it’s decided then, everyone come to mine and Souls place tonight.”

 

Amaya loved how excited everyone was about the party. Well, almost everyone. Kid still didn’t look too happy about it. Amaya wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about it either, but she didn’t say anything.


	2. Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Amaya reviewing everything she's been through up to this point. You can skip if you've just finished reading all the other ones.

That night at Maka and Soul’s place, everyone seemed to be having a good time. The music was going, snacks were everywhere and those that were making conversation were laughing soon after. Amaya just observed and smiled to herself at the scene before her. Amaya wondered if they remembered she was even there. Just then, Maka looked over at her.

 

“Okay, Amaya, are you ready to tell us all what’s going on with you and Syrin?”

 

Amaya braced herself. She hated this part. After a deep breath Amaya nodded and everyone took a seat in the living room.

 

“I’m not really sure where to start.”

 

“We’ve got all night, just start at the beginning.” Soul said, just as casual as always.

 

“Okay then.” Amaya took another deep breath. She hoped she would be able to tell it well enough for everyone to understand.

 

“When I was in high school, I had a friend named Vlad. He’s a half vampire and so…”

 

“Woah, wait a minute. A vampire?” Liz interrupted. Amaya looked over at her to see her eyes wide with fear.

 

“A half vampire. His dad was a vampire, his mom was human, but that’s not important. What is important is that being half vampire, he had super-human abilities.”

 

“Like what?” Black Star asked looking very interested.

 

“Well, he could read other people’s thoughts, sometimes put thoughts into their minds, and even communicate telepathically with other vampires.”

 

“Wow.” Black Star sighed.

 

“More vampires?” Liz was already hugging a pillow.

 

“Don’t worry Liz, there’s only one vampire in my story and he’s not nearly as scary as others you may have heard about.” _I’ll leave out Vlad’s uncle Otis when telling this story._ Amaya thought to herself as she smiled. _Poor Liz, what’s she going to think when I get to the part about me?_

 

“So, anyway, because I knew Vlad’s secret, I let it slip that I had one too. He tried so hard to figure it out. I eventually gave in and let him use his ability to read my mind to make it easier for him.” _He was so cool when he figured it out,_ Amaya remembered, _maybe it’s because he figured it out slowly._ “I could tell when he was reading my mind, so I let him see a little bit at a time. First, I think, I let him see that I had part of my mind blocked off.”

 

“How do you mean?” Maka asked.

 

“Like, I had a brick wall inside my mind that kept a certain something behind it, keeping it from talking over my mind.”

 

“Huh.” Amaya heard Patty utter under her breath. Everyone was listening so intently.  

 

“After a few days, he figured out how to look through my memories to see things that had happened before. I was able to see what he saw, and I also knew what he was looking for. So I helped him out a bit. He wanted to see how this thing in my mind started. He found the first memory on his own.”

 

“What was it?” Black Star didn’t really mean to speak out loud, he was just so into Amaya’s story.

 

“I was sitting on my bed with my Ouija Board on my lap talking with my Guardian Angel.”

 

“Cool!” Patty squealed.

 

“Ghosts too?” Liz squeezed her pillow tighter.

 

“I was asking him all the normal questions, what’s your name, how old were you when you died, how did you die, etc. I knew Vlad didn’t need to see every conversation, so I fast forwarded the memories so he could see that I talked to this Angel almost every night and we progressed from using the Ouija Board to using pen and paper, to having conversations inside my head.”

 

“Wow, that’s actually really cool.” Soul said; sounding a bit more interested. “Did he answer you?”

 

“Yes, he did answer me, and it was cool, but unfortunately, it didn’t last. Eventually I figured that everything he told me was a lie. That same day, I think it was, I had to tell Vlad that things had changed a bit since that last memory.”

 

“What kind of things?” Black Star asked.

 

“Like that he was no longer my Guardian Angel.”

 

“Why not? What happened?” Maka sounded worried.

 

“Well, it turned out that he wasn’t very nice.”

 

“Why? What’d he do?” Patty asked. Amaya held her gaze for a minute. She couldn’t bring herself to say.

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell us right now.” Maka said.

 

“But that’s the whole point of this, isn’t it?”

 

“Calm down, Kid. She can tell us later. It’s fine.” Soul was still calm. Amaya couldn’t believe it. Kid’s reaction on the other hand, she understood.

 

“I can’t believe you guys are still buying this.”

 

“Well if you don’t like it, Kid, you can leave.” Maka was getting annoyed. Kid sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Sorry Amaya, please, keep going.”

 

“I’m not sure about this part, but somehow Vlad figured out what I was hiding. He told me he knew what thoughts wouldn’t be my own if I wanted to share anything with him.”

 

“What do you mean?” Black Star asked.

 

“Vlad figured out that I was keeping my ex-Angel behind the wall in my mind, and he knew what kind of thoughts it was responsible for in my mind. So I decided to let him see more. One day, I was having a rough morning trying to keep it locked up, so I sent a kind of live feed to Vlad so he could see what was going on. He didn’t get it right away, since it was early in the morning, he was still sleeping, so he thought it was a dream. Once he understood though, he was clearly shaken by it. I gave him some space to let it sink in. It took about a week until we could talk about it, but by then I knew he couldn’t help me and I had found someone else that I thought could.”

 

“What? What about Vlad?” Black Star was really into the story.

 

“Yeah, doesn’t he know now? Why couldn’t he help you?” Apparently Soul was too.

 

“Vlad had a lot going on at the moment. He had other people he needed to save. I knew he didn’t have time to help me.”

 

“Well who was it that you thought could? Why bother telling Vlad at all if there was someone else that could help you?” Maka asked.

 

“I didn’t find out about this other person until after I had told Vlad. And he lived kind of far away. His name is Yugi Moto and he lives in Japan. I moved there at the end of the school year.”

 

“Did he help you?” Liz asked

 

“Yeah, keep going!” Patty encouraged as she leaned on the edge of her seat.

 

“Yes, he did help me. He helped me so much. He was going though something that was sort of similar to what I was going though. He had someone that shared his mind like Syrin was in mine. Once I knew he wasn’t my Guardian Angel anymore, I started calling him Syrin. It wasn’t the name he gave me, and I thought it was better than just calling him the ex-Angel.”

 

“What a cool name.” Patty said with a smile. Amaya was surprised how much she loved the story.

 

“The main difference between us though, was that the spirit in Yugi’s mind was nice. I spent most of the time asking him what that was like. He told me that this other spirit, that we called Yami, helps him. Yugi told me that when he gets into certain situations, he would invite Yami to take over and help him.”

 

“That sounds really cool.” Maka said.

 

“I thought so too and I so wanted to know what that was like. Especially when Yugi asked me what it was like for me with Syrin. I had to tell him that Syrin takes over when ever he wants, usually when I was tired, falling asleep or just waking up. I told him how I try to keep him locked up in my mind during the day, but talking about him seemed to make it harder, so I couldn’t tell him much in one sitting.”

 

“Wait, I’m confused, I thought Syrin attacked you last night. Like, physically beat you up, how could he have done that if he’s inside your mind?” Black Star questioned.

 

“Well, things have changed slightly. He’s still sort of ‘attached’ to me, but he doesn’t exist solely in my mind anymore. He can still take over my mind, but sometimes he takes his ‘shadowy’ form to really attack me.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Black Star understood, but it was starting to sink in that this was still a current fight for Amaya. Not just a story.

 

“How did Yugi help you exactly?” Maka inquired, getting Amaya back to the story.

 

“Um… oh, right. Okay, so there was this game that was super popular over there called ‘Duel Monsters’. It’s a card game that’s played in a special arena that brings the monsters on the cards to life with holograms. Yugi and I were playing one day and all of a sudden he asks me to let Syrin take over.”

 

“Woah, really? Why?” Black Star asked.

 

“That was my reaction too, but Yugi insisted that we keep dueling and I let him out. I tried to keep control as Syrin started to surface. I figured I’d let Yugi see Syrin for a minute, and then I’d lock him away before he could do anything. But, of course that didn’t go as planed.”

 

“What happened?” Soul asked.

 

“Well, Syrin realized I was letting him out, I was so focused on not letting him take over completely that when Yugi attacked one of my monsters, it distracted me long enough for Syrin to take over and actually push my soul out of my body.”

 

“Woah!” Everyone on the couch said in unison. Amaya looked over at them, surprised, and saw them all leaning closer to the edge of the couch.

 

“Then what happened? How did you get in your body?” Black Star sounded frightened. Amaya saw an opportunity, and she took it.

 

“I didn’t.” She said with a straight face.

 

“Ahh!!! What?” Liz screamed inching her back into the couch and pulling her knees up in front of her pillow.

 

Amaya cracked a smile. Everyone on the couch relaxed and a few of them chuckled. Liz didn’t think it was funny.

 

“When Syrin knocked me out of my body, I found myself standing on someone’s front porch. I didn’t know who’s it was until Vlad opened the door.”

 

“Vlad again? How did you get there?” Soul asked.

 

“You know, I still have no idea. I didn’t get to stay long though. Vlad used his telepathy to try and contact Yugi. Then he told me I had to focus and get back to my body. When I did, I woke up beside the dueling arena with Yugi holding my hand.”

 

“Oh my God.” Tsubaki’s voice was so soft. Amaya almost didn’t hear her.

 

“Yugi told me that when he saw Syrin take over, he let Yami take over for him and when Yami won, Syrin disappeared. Yugi heard Vlad in his head, and he waited for my spirit to return.”

 

“So, it worked?” Maka asked.

 

“Yup, Yami had scared Syrin away. It was weeks before I felt him come around again. It was the longest I had ever gone without him in my mind.” Amaya thought about her adventures with Yugi. She wondered if anyone would be able to help her that much again.

 

“Then what? What did you do when he came back?” Soul asked.

 

“While Syrin was gone, Yugi and one of his friends entered in a dueling tournament that was being hosted in the city, I tagged along for support with their other friends. They both made it to the finals that took place on a blimp. The guy hosting the tournament loved the drama. Syrin came back the first night we were on the blimp. I knocked on Yugi’s door and he let me sleep on his couch that night. Yugi and his friends were really great about not letting me be by myself for too long. Yugi and Yami also talked to me about it and tried to help me figure it out. I think it was easier for them, because they kind of understood it from an angle that no one else did.”

 

“Because they know what it’s like to share a mind?” Black Star asked.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“So then, what happened? Why’d you leave if they were helping you so much?” Tsubaki hadn’t asked her anything about her story yet. Amaya knew she was shy, so she didn’t want to make a big deal about it.

 

“Same with Vlad mostly. Yugi had other things going on, more important things. I didn’t want to take up any more of his time.”

 

“I have a question.” Soul said.

 

“Shoot.”

 

“How did you learn to control fire and light? You showed us before that you could, but you haven’t said anything about it yet in your story.”

 

“Right, well actually, that’s the next part in my story. I met some people after I left Yugi that had the same kind of powers. Not fire though, the girl could control water, and one of the boys could control air, and he was learning how to control the water. They told me he was the ‘Avatar’ and he needed to learn all the elements. There was another boy who couldn’t control anything. He was teaching me how to fight when the light first came out of me.

 

“The group tried to help me figure it out, but they told me they had only heard of people controlling water, air, earth, and fire. Not light. Of course they were on a mission already, so I thought it would be best to leave in the middle of the night because they hadn’t seen this before, so they wouldn’t really be able to help me.”

 

“You have a bad habit of leaving people that are trying to help you, Amaya.” Maka said. “You’re not going to do that to us are you?”

 

“I’ll try not to.” Amaya said with a smile.

 

“What about the fire?” Black Star reminded her.

 

“The fire didn’t come right away. When I left those guys, I found another group of teenagers that also had special powers. They called themselves the Titans. They let me stay with them for a bit and one of them helped me understand my newfound light power. The Titans got called out to a fight that was going on at the edge of the city. I tagged along. It was the Avatar and his friends that I had just left fighting Fire Nation soldiers that were after the Avatar. I tried to help out, but when the others saw me, they kept telling me that I shouldn’t have left. The soldiers kept coming at us, and I got so frustrated, I tried to blast them all away with a giant burst of light, but it came out as fire. I was so scared, I ran away. One member of the Titans came and found me. She helped me master the light power before I left to try and find the Avatar again in hopes that he could help me with the fire.”

 

“Did you find him?” Patty asked.

 

“Not right away. First I found two fire benders. One of them, Iroh his name was, made me some tea and he told the other one, his nephew Zuko, to help me with my fire. My first night with them, Zuko and I both got the feeling his uncle was trying to set us up. I told Zuko that wasn’t a good idea and once he saw Syrin attack me later that night, he understood why. I traveled with them to another city before we parted ways, that’s when I found the Avatar again.”

 

“But you didn’t need him any more, that other guy, Zuko, helped you right?” Black Star asked.

 

“Right.”

 

“What happened to Syrin when you were with the others?” Kid finally spoke.

 

“Don’t worry, he was there. He’s always been there. He attacked me in my dreams when I was with the Avatar and he showed up again when I was with the Titans. Sorry, I was focused on talking about the Light and Fire powers, I forgot what I was actually trying to explain.”

 

“That’s okay, you’ve had a lot happen to you.” Maka said. “Kid, what’s your problem? Why are you so against us helping Amaya?”

 

“Because you all trusted her so blindly! We don’t know anything about her!”

 

“She’s been telling us about herself for two hours now, what more do you want?”

 

“We don’t know if that’s true. We don’t even know if this Syrin guy is real. For all we know Amaya could be the real danger and you invited her to stay inside your own house! The only reason I came along is so that there would be someone that wouldn’t hesitate to fight her if she turned on you.”

 

Amaya thought Kid was very smart. She was actually surprised he was the only one that felt that way.

 

“Wow Kid, I didn’t know that.” Liz said.

 

“Oh, me neither. Thanks, Kid.” Maka said softly.

 

“Alright.” Soul said as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. “Who’s ready for bed?”


	3. Fight #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka and Blackstar try to help Amaya fight Syrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeated a little of the end of the last chapter, just incase someone skipped it, and so that the last chapter didn't feel cut off or this one didn't feel like it was missing something.

“Kid, what’s your problem?” Maka asked. “Why are you so against us helping Amaya?”

 

“Because you all trusted her so blindly! We don’t know anything about her!”

 

“She’s been telling us about herself for two hours now, what more do you want?”

 

“We don’t know if that’s true. We don’t even know if this Syrin guy is real. For all we know Amaya could be the real danger and you invited her to stay inside your own house! The only reason I came along is so that there would be someone that wouldn’t hesitate to fight her if she turned on you.”

 

Amaya thought Kid was very smart. She was actually surprised he was the only one that felt that way.

 

“Wow Kid, I didn’t know that.” Liz said.

 

“Oh, me neither. Thanks, Kid.” Maka said softly.

 

“Alright.” Soul said as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. “Who’s ready for bed?”

 

Everyone mumbled their agreement. Soul and Maka got out extra mattresses and set them in the living room before going to their own rooms. The other five squished onto the two mattresses. That left the couch for Amaya.

 

Amaya expected Syrin to invade her dreams that night; he must have known she was talking about him. Amaya heard someone shuffling on the mattress beside her. Being so close to these guys comforted Amaya. She slept with ease.

 

In the morning Amaya woke to the smell of pancakes. She lifted her head towards the kitchen and saw a tall girl wearing basically only an apron, cooking. _Who’s that?_ Amaya wondered. _Was she here last night?_

 

Tsubaki came out of the bathroom. “Mmm… What’s cookin’ Blair? Smells good.”

 

“Thanks Tsubaki, its just pancakes. Though, they might be cold pancakes by the time these sleepy heads wake up!” Blair raised her voice at the end of her statement.

 

Soul came out of his room rubbing his eyes. “What’s up Blair, why are you yelling?”

 

“Breakfast is ready!” She was still being loud.

 

Amaya glanced over the edge of the couch. Black Star was sprawled out over an entire mattress. Kid had fallen off the edge of the far one, and Liz and Patty looked like interlocking blocks. Amaya’s only obstacle between her and breakfast was Black Star’s feet. If she could get across the mattress without touching him, she’d be free to eat and go to the bathroom.

 

Slowly, Amaya set her feet on the mattress. As she started to stand, Black Star repositioned himself. Amaya stayed still. Once he was done moving, Amaya stood and took a slow step. Then she took three quick ones before Black Star moved again. When Amaya looked up towards the kitchen again, Maka was there too.

 

“I don’t think you two have met yet.” She said. “Blair, this is Amaya, Amaya, this is Blair.”

 

Blair reached her hand out to shake Amaya’s. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“You too.” Amaya returned it. Something beside Blair caught Amaya’s eye. The pancake batter was pouring itself! Amaya’s eyes grew wide.

 

“She’s not a witch.” Soul said looking at Amaya. Amaya turned her head to face Soul, but didn’t change her expression.

 

“Nope, I’m just a cat with lots of magical powers.” Blair said happily. Amaya turned back to Blair before shaking away her expression.

 

“Wait, a cat?” Amaya questioned. “You don’t look like a cat.”

 

Right before her eyes, Blair turned herself into a purple cat. Amaya’s big eyed expression was back.

 

“How ‘bout now?” Blair said.

 

Amaya couldn’t shake her expression away; she just nodded. The whole time, the pancakes were still magically making themselves. Blair turned back into a human and Amaya just said, “I have to go to the bathroom now.” She turned around and walked straight into the bathroom.

 

She didn’t know she was holding her breath until she let out a deep sigh. _Why is this such a shock?_ _I’ve met tons of people with magical powers._ Amaya reminded herself. She didn’t leave the bathroom until it all sank in.

 

While everyone was eating breakfast, Kid was the first to speak to Amaya. “You didn’t finish telling us about Syrin last night. You didn’t tell us what it is he did that was so bad.”

 

“Kid, leave her alone, let her eat.” Maka said.

 

“It’s fine Maka, I understand you not trusting me, Kid, and I’m sorry but it’s not really breakfast conversation.”

 

Kid scoffed. Amaya totally understood why Kid didn’t trust her, but it did still hurt. Amaya almost wished Syrin had come the night before, almost.

 

“And I suppose he won’t turn up during the day.” Amaya shook her head. There was always a chance, but he very rarely showed up in smoke form during the day. If anything, he’d just poison Amaya’s mind.

 

Kid stood up from his chair. “Liz, Patty, finish up, we’re leaving.”

 

“Why kid, what’s up?” Liz sounded concerned.

 

“There’s just no point in waiting around here if Amaya doesn’t need us.”

 

“But Kid…”

 

Kid ignored Liz and left.

 

“Guess we better go, Liz.” Patty said. It almost sounded like she was scared of him.

 

“No. I’m not going just because he’s having another tantrum, I’m going to finish my breakfast and I’ll leave when I like.”

 

Amaya couldn’t help but feel she may have started a fight between Kid and Liz. She hoped he would come around once he sees Syrin for himself. Without knowing when that would happen though, Amaya felt she should try and fix it herself first. Amaya got up from the table and headed for the door.

 

“You really don’t need to do that, Amaya.” Liz said behind her. “He’s just used to things going his way.”

 

“No, I know.” Amaya said without turning around. “I just need to try.” Then she left.

 

Amaya saw Kid turning down the stairway. She called out to him as she ran towards them. Once she got to the top of the stairs and saw he was ignoring her, she called again.

 

“Kid, wait up.”

 

“What do you want?” He turned around and looked at her with harsh eyes.

 

Amaya stopped in the middle of the stairs and watched him. “I just… needed to see if you were okay.”

 

Kid blinked. “To see if _I_ was okay? Why would you even…?”

 

“Because even Liz seemed surprised by your behaviour, so it just seemed odd. I get that you don’t trust me…”

 

“Look, it’s not that I don’t…”

 

“No, it’s fine. I’m actually surprised you’re the only one who isn’t sure about helping me. It’s fine. I just need to know if that’s all that’s bothering you.”

 

Kid was silent for a moment. Amaya wondered if he was actually about to open up to her and tell her something else was bothering him.

 

“Yes, that’s all it is. I just can’t believe they... No, it’s fine.” He finally said.

 

“You sure?...”

 

“You didn’t get very far, did you, Kid?” Liz was coming down the stairs. Patty was following close behind. “Has Amaya turned on us? Did she attack you in the stairwell?” Liz joked.

 

Kid looked at Amaya but spoke to Liz. “No, it’s fine. Let’s go.” He continued down the stairs. Liz and Patty passed Amaya and followed him.

 

Patty turned back to Amaya with a smile, “See ya!”

 

Amaya smiled back at her before heading back up the stairs. When she got to Maka and Soul’s place she noticed Black Star and Tsubaki were getting ready to leave too.

 

“You call us if that Syrin guy shows his face today, okay?” Black Star still sounded like he wanted to kick his ass.

 

“Definitely.” Maka said.

 

“Bye Amaya, it was nice meeting you.” Tsubaki said.

 

“Bye, you too.” Amaya said as she stepped away from the door and into the apartment.

 

“I need to get a book from the library.” Maka said. “You guys need anything?”

 

“Nope.” Soul said.

 

“Thanks though.” Amaya added.

 

“Okay then, be back in a little bit.” Maka grabbed her bag and left.

 

Amaya turned to face Soul and Blair. “So…” She said playing with her hands in front of her. “What do you guys want to do?”

 

As she stepped further into the room, it was like an invisible wave washed over her. She paused mid step when she felt it. _Crap._ She thought.

 

“I don’t know,” Blair said, “Want to play a game?”

 

“What kind of game?” Soul asked eyeing Blair.

 

“I don’t know, like a board game, or a card game? Hey, didn’t Maka just get a new game form her dad for her birthday?”

 

“Yeah, it should be around here somewhere.”

 

Amaya made her way to the couch as Blair and Soul looked for the game. She should have been expecting this, but within the last ten minutes, she forgot. She wanted Syrin to go away, at least for the daytime. He could come back when everyone was ready to help her fight him.

 

“Here it is.” Soul said as he held it up. “ _Things_ … That’s a weird name.”

 

Amaya’s head snapped up. “I love that game!”

 

“How do you play?” Blair asked.

 

“It’s really simple. You pick a card and read it out. It’ll say something like ‘Things a dentist shouldn’t say’. Then everyone rights down one thing they think a dentist shouldn’t say, we put them in a pile then read them out and pick the best one. It can be something funny or not, what ever you want.”

 

“Do you want to start, since you know so much about it?” Soul asked handing her the box.

 

“Sure.” Amaya took the box, handed everyone their paper and a little pencil, then she picked a random card. “Um… okay. Things you wouldn’t want to be allergic to…”

 

Amaya chuckled to herself as she scribbled on her paper. Once everyone put their answers in a pill, Amaya decided the best one was ‘Chocolate’.

 

Soul picked a card next, “Things you shouldn’t say to your children.” The best one was ‘you’re adopted (when it’s not true).’

 

Blair picked one that said, “Things that cause trouble.”

 

Soul laughed and said aloud “Blair.” Amaya wasn’t sure if she should laugh or not so she looked to see what Blair’s reaction was.

 

Blair looked at him with her eyes wide, but then she laughed too.

 

They played until Maka came home. Amaya was able to forget about Syrin until that night. As soon as they were done eating dinner, though, she couldn’t hold him back anymore. “Do you guys want to go for a walk?”

 

“Um… sure…” Soul said.

 

“Is everything alright, Amaya?” Maka asked.

 

Amaya looked at her. “Actually. You might want to call Black Star too.”

 

Maka’s heart jumped. She could tell Amaya was already worried about it too, so she didn’t make a big deal about it. She called Black Star and told him to meet them at the dead end Amaya had lead them to the day before.

 

As they walked through the city, everyone was watching Amaya. She felt uncomfortable with everyone’s eyes on her, but she felt even more uneasy with Syrin in her mind. She wondered if he would show up in his smoke form like last time, or if he would just stay in her mind tonight. She really hoped it wasn’t the latter. Everyone was here to help her this time. _Please let them be able to help me tonight._ Amaya wasn’t sure who she was praying to, but sometimes it felt good to get out.

 

Suddenly Amaya fell to her knees. It felt like someone had pushed her. She didn’t even bother turning around. She knew who had done it.

 

            Amaya was about to swing her hand around, to knock him away, but then she remembered everyone was standing right there and throwing fire around might not be such a good idea.

 

            “Amaya are you okay?” she heard Tsubaki ask as everyone quickly came closer.

 

            Amaya stayed on her hands and knees facing the ground. “Can you see him?”

 

            “What? He’s here? Where?” Black Star was ready to fight. “Tsubaki!”

 

            “Right.” Tsubaki answered.

 

There was a strange sound and Amaya turned around to see Black Star holding a giant chain whip-thing. Amaya wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but it looked dangerous. She noticed Tsubaki wasn’t there anymore, and Amaya knew she had turned into that weapon.

 

“Cool.” Amaya uttered under her breath.

 

Maka took a step back and searched the darkness. She knew she was looking for a shadow, but she didn’t know how big, or what shape exactly. “I’m not sure Amaya, are you sure he’s here?”

 

Amaya was sure. She couldn’t feel him right over her anymore, but he was still close. Amaya slowly stood up. “Yeah. He’s close. Let’s keep walking.”

 

“Are you okay?” Maka asked running up beside Amaya.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Let’s just get him.”

 

“Yeah!” Black Star was more excited than Amaya was, and she was happy he was willing to help. “Lead the way.”

 

Amaya walked through the streets checking behind her at every little sound. Every time she did, Black Star, Maka, and Soul would hold their breath and prepare themselves.

 

Amaya felt like it was talking a long time for Syrin to come out. She had never gone looking for him before though. Maybe he knew they were waiting for him so he was staying away.

 

“Where is this guy? I thought you said he was close.” Black Star sounded like he was getting tired of waiting too.

 

“He was close, but I told you I’ve never gone looking for him before. It might take longer this way because there’s so many of us.”

 

“You’re saying he’s scared of us?” Black Star laughed. “Of course he’s scared of me. I’m the famous Black Star! I will surpass God! I’m not afraid of any Smokey-man.”

 

Amaya couldn’t help but crack a smile. Black Star was so confidant. Amaya reminded herself that he didn’t know what he was up against yet. She turned back to face him when she thought she saw something move behind him. Amaya stopped moving but tried her best not to look alarmed. She didn’t want to scare the others if it wasn’t really Syrin.

 

Amaya waited and watched the shadows. Maka, Soul and Black Star eventually turned around and backed up so they were behind Amaya again.

 

“Do you see him?” Soul asked.

 

Amaya slowly shook her head. She didn’t want to tell them ‘no’ and then have him jump out at them. She also didn’t want to tell them ‘yes’ if he wasn’t really there. Sometimes she really hated not knowing what was in the dark.

 

In the middle of shaking her head, her entire body started to tingle. She closed her eyes. _Shit_. She tried to push him out of her body, but she couldn’t concentrate. The tingling just kept getting stronger until it took over every inch of her body. Amaya’s legs started to wobble and she could feel herself starting to collapse as her energy was being drained.

 

Amaya let herself fall to her knees but she made sure to cross her arms tightly by her chest. She heard Maka’s worried cries behind her. Amaya snapped out of Syrin’s mind control long enough to concentrate on a light inside her and willed it to grow. She kept her eyes closed even as she heard the surprised mumbles from her friends. Syrin wasn’t completely out yet, and she wouldn’t stop until he was.

 

Amaya imagined the light inside her reaching all the way from her stomach to her toes and then up to her head. She didn’t stop there. Amaya willed the light to grow until she was standing in the middle of a bubble, pushing Syrin away from her before she finally opened her eyes and retracted her shield. Amaya looked directly at Syrin and surrounded her hands in gloves of fire.

 

“Do you have a plan?” Maka asked. Amaya had never thought about a plan. She had hoped they would know what to do.

 

“Of course we do!” Black Star answered. “Kill him.” Before Amaya could agree, Black Star ran by her so fast she wasn’t sure it was him at first.

 

Black Star swung his weapon around like it was nothing. Amaya had to remind herself that it was Tsubaki. Maka ran past Amaya holding a gigantic scythe. Amaya’s eyes went wide, she knew it must be Soul, but it was so much more impressive than she had imagined.

 

Amaya was stuck with awe. She couldn’t move while she watched Maka and Black Star fight Syrin. She had never seen anyone else fight him like this for her. She wondered if they could actually do it, but then she noticed their attacks were just slicing right through him and weren’t doing any damage. Amaya rolled her eyes, _fucking Hell._

 

Amaya remembered she had used her light before to tie him up. She shot a string of light out of her hand, grabbed the end of it, and wiped it around Syrin.

 

Syrin looked in Amaya’s direction before giving up his shape and turning into smoke and floating freely out of Amaya’s light rope. _Oh yeah, forgot he could do that._ Amaya quickly created a light dome as big as she could around her, Maka, and Black Star. Then she let it shrink. It passed through Amaya and Maka and Black Star until it was centered between them all. As it shrunk, it slowly took the form of a man. Amaya held it there. She could feel Syrin trying to get out.

 

“What now?” Maka asked. “Our attacks don’t work because he’s just smoke.”

 

“I don’t know.” Amaya said. She had no idea how to fight him, but he was here now, so they might as well try what they can.

 

“Tsubaki, Enchanted Sward mode.” Amaya heard Black Star say beside her. She looked over in time to see the chain whip disappear in a flash of light and reappear as a sward. _Nice._ Black Star ran at the light shield Amaya was holding Syrin in.

 

“Black Star, wait!” Maka yelled, but she was too late.

 

He was too fast and sliced through the light man from the top of his head to the ground between his feet. Amaya felt a jolt of pain inside her as Black Star cut through her light; she held her hands tight to her chest.

 

“Are you okay?” Maka asked. Amaya nodded. She would live, and it was worth it if Black Star had actually hit Syrin. They watched as Black Star stepped back.

 

Amaya could see smoke moving around in front of Black Star and it started to fuse together. Amaya ran towards it.

 

“Just use everything you’ve got.” She shouted back to Maka as she ran.

 

Amaya came up beside Black Star as soon as Syrin had finished taking shape. Amaya didn’t waste anytime before she started throwing fire at him.

 

“Just do what ever you can.” Amaya told Black Star as she pushed Syrin back.

 

At least, she thought she was pushing him back. She couldn’t see his hand come around in the dark before it hit her ribs. Amaya stumbled, giving Syrin just enough time to hit her again, knocking her onto her knees.

 

“Witch Hunter!” Maka screamed. Amaya lifted her head to see Maka jumping at Syrin. Soul had changed, he didn’t look like the scythe Amaya had seen before, now he was almost glowing and he was even bigger. Amaya wondered for a moment how heavy he was. Maka must be really strong.

 

Amaya shook the random thoughts from her head and forced herself to stand. Maka swung the massive scythe through Syrin from top to bottom. A moment after they hit the ground Soul turned back into the scythe Amaya recognized from before.

 

“Black Star-Big Wave!” Amaya didn’t even see Black Star run passed her, but when she looked over, he was standing beside Syrin. It looked like he threw or pushed something at Syrin, but Amaya couldn’t see Tsubaki anywhere.

 

What ever it was, it worked. It looked like Syrin had been frozen. His smoky form burst into pieces and fell to the ground. Amaya watched as the smoke seeped into the ground. She waited to make sure he was really gone before she turned back and smiled at her rescuers. Tsubaki and Soul were back in their human forms.

 

“Thank you.” Amaya said. Then she started to cry.

 

“What’s wrong?” Black Star asked. “I thought we beat him.”

 

“We did, it’s not him. It’s Sky.”

 

“What about Sky?” Maka asked.

 

“She was just doing so well. Syrin hadn’t bugged her for almost 6 months. I thought she was done with him, but he came back and hasn’t left her alone for almost 4 months straight.”

 

“How do you know?” Tsubaki asked.

 

“Because she told me. She tells me every time. She almost didn’t this time, because she was so upset. I try to help her because she says she can’t do it by herself, but I can’t get rid of him for her. She has to remember to do it on her own, but she can’t.”

 

“Why not?” Soul asked.

 

“Because Syrin takes over her mind and she can’t think clearly. She doesn’t think she can fight him, she doesn’t think she can call for help. She just sits there and takes it, and then beats herself up about it afterwards.”

 

“Are you mad at her?” Maka asked.

 

“No, of course not. She thinks I should be too, but I understand that when he takes over, she feels like there’s no escape. I know he’s strong because I can feel when he’s about to attack her and I can’t even reach out to her and tell her to get up.”

 

“Well, we beat him didn’t we? He’s gone now.” Black Star said.

 

“Yeah, for now. He’ll be back. I just hope we did enough damage that he won’t be back for a while. Sometimes he attacks for a few days in a row. Sometimes its once a month.” Amaya sighed. “And apparently it can be once in 6 months.”

 

“If we’ve done all we can tonight, I think we should go get some rest.” Black Star said.

 

“Black Star’s right,” Maka added, “We should get back home. Everyone looks tired. If he comes back, we’ll be ready.”

 

Amaya just nodded and walked home with them. She hoped they would be ready if Syrin came back for round two, because chances are they would need new attacks to beat him with.

 

Just as Amaya was about to step inside the building, it started to rain. Amaya looked up at the night sky. _I know, Sky. I know. It’s okay._


	4. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syrin's attacks are getting stronger. And he's not attacking in the same ways as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where different things happen and other things go a little further.

In the morning, Soul was making breakfast. Maka had left to get some more groceries. Amaya was still asleep on the couch. He tried to be as quiet as he could with the pans, but the bacon didn’t seem to care how loud it was.

 

“Man, my breasts are small.” Soul spun around to face Amaya.

 

“Um… What?”

 

“My breasts. Look how small they are.” She was kneeling on the couch, holding herself up with her hands, looking down her shirt. She pulled her arms closer together pushing up her breasts. Then she looked up at Soul. Soul was waiting for her to start laughing or something. What on Earth brought on this concern she had with her breasts? Soul hadn’t noticed, nor did he care if her breasts were small.

 

Amaya rolled her eyes and took off her shirt. Souls eyes nearly popped out of his head, his nose bled and his jaw hit the floor. What was she doing? Amaya cupped of her hands around herself.

 

“Look, one boob can fit inside my hand. Look how small it is!”

 

Soul had no desire to touch her boob, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away. Blair walked passed in cat form and meowed.

 

“Blair! Get over here.” Amaya ordered. “Look at this, even the cat’s boobs are bigger than mine!”

 

Blair switched into human form and sat beside Amaya. Amaya grabbed one of her boobs.

 

“Look! My hand can’t even reach around hers. I bet her hand can hide my entire boob.”

 

Blair reached up and cupped Amaya’s breast.

 

“Don’t touch her breast, Blair! What do you think you’re doing?” Soul couldn’t believe it. What was going on in his living room?

 

“See? You can’t see a thing. It’s like it’s not even there.”

 

“Well, I like it.” Blair said. “You can grab the whole thing at once. Everyone always grabs mine, but they only have, like, half of it in their hand.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

“Don’t talk about people grabbing your boobs! What are you doing?”

 

“It’s called talking,” Amaya said, “now come over here and compare grabbing my boob to grabbing Blair’s.”

 

“I don’t want to grab anybody’s boobs. Now put your shirt on, the bacon’s almost ready.” Soul turned away from the girls and focused on the bacon.

 

Amaya got up from the couch and leaned beside Soul with her back against the counter.

 

“Come on Soul, are you sure?”

 

“Cool guys don’t touch girls without permission.”

 

Amaya rolled her eyes. “I _am_ giving you permission.” Amaya reached down and grabbed Soul’s hand and placed it on her boob.

 

“Whoo!” Blair cheered from the couch. Amaya smiled.

 

“See? Why are my boobs so small?”

 

“I… I don’t know…” Soul took back his hand, shaking, and tried to flip the bacon.

 

“Guys! You know what we should play?” Amaya said excitedly. “Truth or Dare Jenga!”

 

“Yeah!” Blair said as she got up to get the game.

 

“What? No.” Soul tried to stop them. “No games. Amaya get your clothes on, Maka’s going to be home any minute.”

 

“Great, she can join.”

 

“No, I really don’t think she would. Oh look, the bacon’s ready, come and eat it while it’s hot!” Soul felt like he was babysitting two annoying brats that didn’t want to go to bed. In this case though, he was babysitting two brats that probably wanted to go to bed a little too much.

 

Amaya waited for Soul to turn off the stove before she grabbed his hand and led him to the living room where Blair had start to set up the game. She pulled Soul down to sit beside her. She kept her hand on his knee to keep him there.

 

Amaya pulled the first piece. “Sit on the lap of the person to your right, until your next turn.”

 

She looked over at Soul and smiled. She wrapped her legs around his waist and sat between his legs.

 

“I don’t think you have to be facing me.”

 

“What fun would it be if I wasn’t?”

 

Soul rolled his eyes and reached around Amaya and pulled out a blank piece. Amaya pouted, “You’re no fun.”

 

Blair picked one next. “Which player flirts the most? Oh, I thought it would be me, but I may have some competition.” Blair laughed.

 

Amaya reached for another brick without getting off Soul’s lap.

 

“I think you can get off now, the piece only said ‘until your next turn’.”

 

“Okay.” But Amaya didn’t move as she read her new block. “Tell the person on your right what you’re thinking right now.” She leaned forward and whispered in Soul’s ear, “I’m thinking that I want you to touch my breasts again.”

 

Just then, the door opened. “Hey guys, I’m back.” Maka said as she entered the room. “Soul!”

 

Soul pushed Amaya off him and she knocked over the Jenga tower. “It’s not what it looks like, nothing happened, Amaya’s just…”

 

“Don’t blame it on Amaya…” Then Maka saw Amaya’s soul. It was almost completely covered by a shadow. “Syrin.” Maka uttered under her breathe.

 

“What?” Soul asked.

 

“Sorry, Soul, I know it’s not your fault, but it’s not Amaya’s either.” She walked over in front of Amaya as she stood. “Amaya?” Maka watched Amaya’s eyes, but she knew Amaya wasn’t there.

 

Amaya smiled, “Hi Maka, come to join the party? You’re a little over dressed aren’t you?” Amaya grabbed the bottom of Maka’s shirt.

 

“Hey!” Soul came around behind Amaya and held her arms back. “What’s wrong with her Maka?”

 

“She’s being possessed. It’s Syrin.”

 

Amaya struggled against Soul’s grip. “I like it when you hold me back.”

 

Maka clapped her hands in front of Amaya’s face. “Wake up Amaya!” She wasn’t sure how to get Syrin out of Amaya, but she could try shocking her into waking up.

 

Amaya’s eyes showed her surprise, but it wasn’t enough.

 

“Come on, Amaya!” Maka yelled. “You gotta snap out of it! I know you’re still there, but you’re running out of time, he’s almost completely taken over your soul!”

 

Maka thought she saw Amaya looked scared for a minute before she smiled again. That was really Amaya. Maka knew it. She was scared. Maka thought she needed another wake-up call. _I’m sorry Amaya._ Maka thought as she swung her hand around and punched Amaya in the face. Soul lost his grip and Amaya fell to the ground.

 

“What did you do that for?” Soul asked bending down to pick Amaya up.

 

“Sorry, it was all I could think of. Did it work?”

 

Maka, Soul and Blair watched Amaya with anticipation.

 

Amaya stood. “Ah.” she said rubbing her face. “Man, you’ve got a strong arm.” Amaya made eye contact with Maka before smiling. “Thank you.”

 

Maka was so happy it worked that she hugged Amaya. Amaya returned it. She was still amazed at how much Maka was willing to do to help her.

 

“Is it cold in here, or is that just me?” Amaya said with a smile. Soul handed her, her shirt. “Thanks.” She put it on and locked eyes with Soul. “I’m really sorry.”

 

Soul shook his head. “It’s alright, it wasn’t your fault.”

 

“I know, but still.”

 

“It’s fine, really, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Soul, could you help me with these groceries?” Maka asked.

 

Amaya went over and sat on the couch with Blair. “I’m sorry, Blair.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Everything. Taking off my shirt, touching you, I can’t believe I made Soul touch my boobs.” Amaya buried her face in her hands.

 

“It’s fine, Amaya, really. Nothing happened.”

 

Amaya looked at her but before she could speak, Blair continued.

 

“Breasts aren’t sex organs. We’ve just been conditioned to think so. They’re only function is to feed new born babies. They literally have nothing to do with sex. If a girl takes off her shirt, it shouldn’t be a big deal, guys take off their shirts all the time.”

 

Amaya’s mind had been blown. “You’re completely right! Wow. Why has this never occurred to me before?”

 

“I’m not saying you should take your shirt off in public or anything like that, but it’s really no big deal, what happened here.”

 

“Thanks, Blair. And another thing, if I ever act like that again, do me a favour and don’t let me take it this far again. I think I forced myself on Soul a little too much. He must hate me.”

 

“He’ll get over it.”

 

“I hope so.” Amaya rested her head in her hands again.

 

Amaya didn’t speak to anyone while they ate breakfast. She hardly even looked up from her plate.

 

“So I guess we know what Syrin does now.” Soul said.

 

            “Soul.” Maka shot him a look.

 

            “What? I’m just trying to lighten the mood. Geez.”

 

            Amaya looked over at him. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

            “Yeah, it’s not cool to hold a grudge.” Amaya smiled. At least he was okay enough to joke about it.

 

            “I think we should go out today, what do you guys want to do?” Maka asked as she cleaned up the table.

 

            “Let’s go to the beach!” Blair said excitedly.

 

            “Hey, that might be fun, what do you guys think?” Maka asked.

 

            “It’s fine with me. What ever you guys want to do.” Soul said.

 

Everyone looked at Amaya. “Yeah, sounds good to me.” She was still nervous about Syrin being around, but she didn’t want to alarm anyone else.

 

“Great, I’ll call the others and see if they want to come.” Maka said as she picked up the phone.

 

By the time Maka, Soul, Amaya, and Blair got to the beach, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty were all waiting for them.

 

“Hey!” Patty yelled when she saw them. She was building a sand castle. As Amaya got closer she got more and more impressed with the detail she had put into it.

 

Liz was lying on a towel beside her. Kid was busy yelling at Patty because she wasn’t making the castle perfectly symmetrical. Tsubaki was wading in the water and Black Star ran up to Soul as soon as he got there and challenged him to a swimming race. Blair lay down a towel next to Liz. Maka and Amaya joined Tsubaki in the water.

 

Amaya was glad for the distraction. She had never let Syrin take over like that in front of people before. She was still shaken up by it. To her surprise, Maka, Soul and Blair didn’t tell anyone what happened that morning. It wasn’t long before Amaya was able to forget about it and enjoy the beach.

 

After a few hours, Amaya was feeling the heat start to get to her. She decided to sit in the shade for a bit. She hadn’t been sitting there for more than 5 minutes when Soul took a seat beside her. Amaya was surprised he could actually sit so close to her after what she had done to him, but she didn’t want to bring it up.

 

Suddenly Soul got up. “Come with me.” He said. “There’s something I want to show you.”

 

“I’m still kind of hot Soul, can it wait a minute?”

 

“No, it can’t. Don’t worry, it’s in the shade, just down the beach there.”

 

Amaya looked in the direction he was pointing. There were lots of trees, so Amaya thought it would be fine.

 

She followed Soul quite a ways down the beach. Amaya kept waiting for him to say something, but he never spoke. Finally Amaya asked him where it was they were going. She saw how far they were getting from everyone else and something inside her didn’t want to go much further.

 

Soul turned slightly and smiled. He wasn’t really looking at Amaya, and Amaya felt something was off. “We’re far enough now.”

 

“Far enough for what?” Amaya instinctively took a step backwards.

 

Soul reached over to her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her close and she stumbled forward and fell into him.

 

“Soul, what…”

 

Amaya’s words were cut off when Soul forced his lips to hers. Amaya pushed him away, but his grip was still tight on her arm.

 

“Soul, stop. Look, I’m sorry about this morning, but you don’t have to do this.”

 

Soul didn’t say a word. He grabbed Amaya’s other hand and held them both above her head against a tree before he kissed her again. Amaya tried to wiggle her hands free, but it was no use. Even when Soul held them both with one hand she couldn’t get free. Something wasn’t right.

 

Amaya felt Souls hand creep up her leg. Amaya moaned her protests into his mouth. He ignored her and put his hand on her bikini bottoms. He finally pulled his face away from Amaya’s.

 

“I’ve seen the top, now I want to see the bottom.”

 

Soul slowly knelt down until his face was in front of her swimsuit bottoms. Amaya closed her eyes and turned her face away. That’s when she realized her hands were still being held above her head. Soul pulled at her bikini strings. Amaya ignored him and tried to see what was holding her hands. Her bottoms slid off and fell to the ground. Souls hands held Amaya from behind and pulled her forwards towards his mouth. Amaya could see something dark tied around her wrists. Smoke.

 

Amaya didn’t even think about it. She kicked her foot out as hard as she could. Soul cried out in pain as he fell backwards. Amaya imagined a shot of light ripping through the smoke around her hands. Amaya stumbled a bit when her feet hit the ground. She picked up her bikini bottoms. _Why am I always half naked when I do this?_ She tied them back on before facing Soul again.

 

Soul was struggling to stand, but once he was on his feet his eyes shot open in Amaya’s direction. Then he charged at her. In a split second, Amaya threw up a wall of light as Soul ran right into it.

 

As soon as he past through the wall, Soul stopped and looked around like he was lost. He saw Amaya still holding up the light wall. He turned around and on the other side of the wall he could see Syrin. Soul turned to Amaya with a frightened look on his face.

 

“It’s okay, Soul.” Amaya said. “It wasn’t your fault remember? Now we’re even.” Amaya cracked a smile, but Soul didn’t return it. His eyes were back on Syrin. “It’s a bit different when you’re then one being possessed, eh?”

 

All Soul could do was nod. He couldn’t take his eyes off Syrin. He was scared of him, actually scared. Terrified even. How had Amaya fought him all these years? How had Sky?

 

“Soul! Transform!” Soul turned around to see his friends, lead by Maka, running up behind them.

 

He took one last look at Syrin before mumbling to himself. “You got it.”

 

Amaya glanced behind her and saw Maka, Black Star and Kid holding their weapons, ready to fight. When Amaya turned back towards Syrin, she saw two smoky walls coming around both sides of her light shield. She watched it as it surrounded them and closed in on the other side.

 

Amaya was shocked; she had never seen this before. It made sense though, she had blocked Syrin inside light a number of times. Of course he would try it on her. Then, smoke started shooting around between the walls. Amaya heard the others start to panic. Amaya didn’t know what to tell them, she had no idea what to expect.

 

~~~

 

Amaya’s mind woke up, but her eyes stayed closed. She rolled over slightly. _Ew, there’s sand in my pants._ Amaya pulled them down so they weren’t right against her skin. _Better check and make sure no sand is actually in me._ Amaya slid her hand against herself. _How can I be so wet already?_ Then she felt her fingers curl. _No, Syrin. Not in the sand._ Amaya opened her eyes and saw the water. Syrin didn’t let go of her hand. Amaya crawled and used her free hand to pull herself until the water was up to her chest. Her hips started to thrust against her hand. _No, Syrin, It’s not clean yet._

 

Amaya swung her legs around her so they were deeper in the water. Then, realizing how tired she was, she laid back. Syrin didn’t do anything right away. Amaya almost fell back asleep before she felt her hand move. Amaya opened her eyes.

 

The smoke walls were still up, Amaya figured the others were still in there. Blair was running over to Amaya. She pulled her out of the water and brought her hand up to her head. She seemed to be unfazed by what Amaya was doing.

 

“You have to get up Amaya! We have to get the others out!” Blair was trying to help Amaya stand. Amaya was still drowsy and wasn’t sure how well she’d be able to fight. Blair put one of Amaya’s arms over her shoulder and helped her to the edge of the smoky wall.

 

Amaya stared at the wall before she closed her eyes and concentrated on using her light to break through it. Blair watched as a doorway of light started to form in front of them. Amaya tried to make it bigger; to at least get rid of one wall, but she was too tired. The light door snapped closed.

 

“Can you do that again? We could get in there and help them.”

 

Amaya shook her head. “We shouldn’t go in there. We can do more from out here.”

 

“What can we do?”

 

“Didn’t you say you had magical powers?” Blair nodded. “Do you have any fire power? Like can you shoot out any kind of energy or anything?”

 

“Yes, I can, but I don’t know if it’s a good idea to be shooting into that stuff. What if I hit someone?”

 

“Okay, here’s what we’re gunna do. I’ll create the light door again, you shoot at it, I’ll keep the light in front of it and if it comes across any of our friends the light with fold around them and protect them from your attack.”

 

“Wow… you just thought of that? That’s pretty good.”

 

“You wanna give it a try?”

 

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

 

Amaya closed her eyes and opened the light door again.

 

“Pumpkin, pumpkin, smashing pumpkin!” Blair chanted beside her. Amaya smirked. She was so glad she didn’t need to chant anything to use her powers. She just needed her imagination.

 

Amaya thought about Maka, Black Star, and Kid. If the light hit any of them, it would protect them. When Amaya opened her eyes, there was a hole in the shadows. At the end of the hole there was Amaya’s light. Amaya let the light fade away and Kid turned around and looked at them.

 

“Come on, Kid!” Blair yelled at him. “Get out of there!”

 

Kid ran towards them.

 

“What the hell is going on? What is that?” Kid was freaking out.

 

“It’s Syrin.” Amaya said calmly. She looked over at Kid. “Still think I’m the real danger?” Then she looked at Blair. “Ready for another one?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Amaya got the light ready, she heard Blair chant, and when she looked up there was Black Star. He made it out and was standing beside Kid.

 

“One more Blair, then you can blast the whole thing.”

 

“Got it.”

 

They shot another light at the darkness, but it went right through.

 

“Try again.” Amaya said.

 

They shot another one, and another one. They shot four times without finding Maka. Everyone was starting to get worried. Everyone but Amaya anyway, she knew Syrin didn’t take people like that. She was still in there. Amaya was getting her strength back so she decided to shoot a massive burst of light as far as she could.

 

Amaya lit up half of the Syrin’s smoke room, and she still couldn’t see Maka. Black Star and Kid were getting impatient. They ran into the room. Amaya yelled at them before going after them. The walls reformed as soon as they were inside. Blair yelled from the outside.

 

“Find Maka, and get out!” Amaya said. She did her best to light up the room as much as she could. With every passing moment Amaya could feel Syrin draining her energy again. She surrounded herself with her light hoping to keep him out a little bit longer. She ran around the room shouting Maka’s name.

 

“I got her!” Black Star shouted. Amaya ran towards his voice. She found him standing beside Soul. Soul was holding Maka in his arms. Amaya blasted light through the nearest wall.

 

“Go!” Amaya let them run through first. “Kid? Kid, we got her! Come on, let’s go!”

 

Then the smoke disappeared completely and Kid was standing just a few feet in front of her. Then he collapsed. He fell to his knees and dropped his weapons. Amaya ran over to him as Liz and Patty transformed.

 

“Kid? Kid! What’s wrong?” Amaya asked.

 

“He’s in my head.” Kid whispered. He was holding his hands over his ears. Amaya shut her eyes and shook her head. She knew what that was like. She needed to get him out ASAP. “He… He said…” Kid started to cry. “He said my hair was unsymmetrical.”

 

Amaya blinked and just looked at Kid. “What?” That couldn’t have been it. Syrin was all about sex… at least, he was in Amaya’s mind.

 

Kid was bawling. It clearly upset him as much as Syrin’s thoughts upset Amaya. She put her hands on Kid’s head and drew three lines around his hair. Then she placed a hand on the top of his head and imagined a light pushing Syrin out of Kid’s mind.

 

“There.” Amaya said when she was done. “Now, as far as I’m concerned, you’re hair is perfectly symmetrical.”

 

Kid opened his eyes and he looked generally surprised. Then Amaya saw more tears coming. “Thank you.”

 

Amaya smiled and felt her own eyes start to water. She knew her voice might crack if she spoke so she just nodded.

 

“Is he gone? Did we beat him?” Soul asked form where the smoke wall had been.

 

Amaya looked around. Then waited to see if she could feel him around. She shook her head. “I don’t know, but he’s definitely not gone for good.”

 

“Well, if he’s gone for now, I’d like to take Maka home.”

 

“Yeah, of course. Let’s go.”


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka's not responding. They try taking her to the only doctor in the city that could help. Amaya starts wondering why she continues to put others in harms way when it comes to Syrin.

When they got there, Amaya double-checked that Syrin wasn’t inside Maka. She ran her hands from Maka’s head to her toes, while imagining a light purifying her of any evil that might be inside her.

 

“Well, it’s not Syrin.” She turned to Soul. “What happened exactly inside that room?”

 

“I don’t know it was so confusing. I felt tired, like it was all just a dream. Kind of like how it feels when he possess you.” Amaya nodded. She knew what he meant. “And then, I don’t know, she just collapsed.”

 

“It must have been Syrin draining her energy. Did you guys feel it too?” She looked at Black Star and Kid. They exchanged glances and nodded. “That must have been why he was so powerful today. He’s normally only taken my energy. Maybe because we were all fighting him, he needed to weaken all of us.”

 

“But, he didn’t take me.” Blair said.

 

“Maybe you weren’t a threat to him. The others looked like they were ready to fight, you didn’t.”

 

“Lucky for you.” Black Star said quietly. Amaya was surprised to hear him admit that. Even Black Star was scared of Syrin. Amaya wished she could defeat him on her own so she wouldn’t have to see everyone so scared. She got the urge to leave, but then she saw Maka on the couch. She couldn’t leave yet.

 

“What do you think we should do about Maka?” Amaya spoke to the room in general. She kept her eyes on Maka and waited for a response.

 

“We could take her to Stein.” Soul said. “He’s a good doctor, he might be able to help.”

 

Everyone went home and changed out of their bathing suits. Amaya and Blair put some clothes on Maka and they all met at Dr. Stein’s house. Amaya stopped when they got close. Everyone went right up to the door, but Amaya was taking in her new surroundings. Everything looked like it had been cut open and sewn back together the house, the lawn, even the trees. Amaya cautiously followed her friends to the door. She prepared herself for whoever might be on the other side of the door.

 

Soul pounded on the door. “Dr. Stein, it’s Soul, please open up, it’s an emergency!”

 

The door opened.

 

A tall man in a white robe stood in the doorway. His glasses were reflecting the light so Amaya couldn’t see his eyes. His robe matched the rest of the property with stiches all through it.

 

“Ah, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and… you are…?” Amaya sank back a little.

 

“This is Amaya. We’re helping her fight something, and actually that’s why we need you. We were hoping you could tell us what’s wrong with Maka.” Soul explained.

 

Stein lit up a cigarette. He inhaled and let out a breath of smoke while Soul spoke. “Yes, alright. Bring her in and set her on the table. You all can take a seat on the couch.”

 

Everyone slipped by Stein through the doorway. Amaya didn’t look up at him as she quickly ran passed. Meeting new people, especially adults, made Amaya uncomfortable. She thought she saw him smile at her as she passed and that made her even more uncomfortable.

 

“What were you all fighting?” Stein asked as he looked over Maka. Everyone looked at Amaya. She really didn’t want to explain it again. It was always a gamble if they would believe her or think she was crazy.

 

“It’s just some guy that’s been bothering me. I was just looking for some back up. Is Maka okay?” Amaya’s voice wavered as she spoke. She hoped no one would say anything.

 

“Well, I don’t know. If you don’t tell me what it was you were fighting, I can’t be sure I’m looking for the right thing. I’ve faced my share of monsters, you can tell me more. Now, try again, what were you fighting?” Stein looked at Amaya. His glasses flashed as they reflected some light before they were shadowed again. Amaya could see his eyes looking right at her. Her heart jumped and her body sunk into the couch.

 

Amaya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I don’t know what he is exactly. He’s like a shadowy, smoke man that takes over peoples minds. Mostly mine.” Amaya’s voice grew soft as she said that last sentence. Then she returned to her original volume as she continued. “And he can take over bodies, but he’s not in Maka, I’ve already checked.”

 

“How do you do that?”

 

“I have a sort of light power that I use against him. I already used it on Maka, so I know he’s not in her.”

 

Stein smiled. “How long have you been able to control light?”

 

“A while.”

 

“Is Maka okay Mr. Stein?” Black Star asked.

 

“Yes, I believe she is. I think she just needs to rest. It must have been one Hell of a battle you guys just fought.”

 

“How did you know we just fought?” Amaya asked.

 

“It’s written all over your faces. You’re all tired. I can see it. You should all get some rest, especially you Amaya.”

 

“Why especially me?”

 

“From what I can tell, you should be in the same condition as Maka here. You have an incredible amount of energy.”

 

“It doesn’t feel like I do.” Amaya said softly. Remembering how often she feels tired.

 

“Where do you think your light power comes from?” Amaya had never really thought about it before. It just sort of happened. “It’s your energy. Like how certain meisters can use their soul wavelength, like Black Star here, you can channel your energy into a weapon.”

 

Amaya thought that made perfect sense, she had just never really thought about it before. She thought about all the light power she had used on Syrin. No wonder she was so tired so often.

 

“You’re sure Maka’s okay?” Soul asked.

 

“Yes, you should take her home. She’ll be better in the morning.”

 

“Thank you Dr. Stein.”

 

“Anytime, Soul.”

 

Soul picked up Maka and everyone followed him out of the room. Amaya was the last to stand.

 

“Amaya,” Stein said when she stood, she braced herself as her friends left the room, “You should talk to Lord Death when you’re ready to leave.”

 

“How do you…?”

 

“I can tell by the way you looked at them when you were talking about what you were fighting. You came for their help, but now you wish you hadn’t put them through this.”

 

Amaya couldn’t believe she was that easy to read. That, or this guy could read minds too.

 

“I’ve studied people my whole life, I can read simple facial expressions. It is interesting though, your connection with this thing. I would love to take a look inside and see how that works.”

 

 _Wouldn’t we all._ Amaya thought. Then she realized this guy was serious and she took a step back.

 

“Hey, Amaya, you coming?” Kid poked his head back into the room.

 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Amaya headed quickly to the door.

 

“Talk to Lord Death, Amaya. He can help you when you’re done.”

 

Amaya look one last glance behind her as she left the room. He was creepy, but there was something about Dr. Stein that Amaya was beginning to like.

 

Everyone insisted on staying over at Maka and Soul’s that night, so they would all be there if Maka woke up. Before they all went to sleep, they asked Amaya more about Syrin.

 

“So, Syrin possess Sky just like he did to us?” Soul asked first. Amaya nodded. “Does he attack her like he did on the beach?”

 

Amaya shook her head. “No, she just wrote him like that because she wishes she was able to fight him like we can. You know how impossible it feels when he’s only inside your mind.”

 

Soul remembered thinking it was like a dream. He knew what was happening, but he couldn’t wake himself up.

 

“Is that why he’s a smoky-shadow man?” Patty asked. “Because she doesn’t know what he looks like?” Amaya nodded.

 

“How does she fight him then, if he’s only in her mind?” Black Star asked.

 

“She tries to distract herself. She get’s up and does what ever she can to keep her mind off it, but it’s hard. Sometimes she wakes up and he already has her feeling tired, so she goes back to sleep. Then she’ll wake up and he’ll have her legs feeling heavy so she feels like she can’t get out of bed. She _knows_ she can, but whenever she tries to remind herself, he cuts her off and makes her think about it or makes her watch something until he gets control over her hand and does it himself.”

 

“Does he always win?” Tsubaki asked.

 

“No, not always. Sometimes Sky does make it out of bed, but if she doesn’t have enough to do, he makes her feel shitty for leaving and presses harder in her mind to try and make her do it then. It’s hard for her to remember, but if she can fight him off all day, she feels great that night. And if she doesn’t let him take over for about a week in a row, he usually leaves her alone for at least a month.”

 

“Why a month?” Kid asked. Amaya smiled. _Poor Kid._

 

“Sky has noticed that Syrin has timed his attacks or he is strongest attacking right before she gets her period.”

 

“Ew.” All three boys said at once.

 

“Oh, grow up.” Liz said. “That sounds normal. I think a lot of people get horny before their time of the month.”

 

“Yes, maybe that is normal, but Sky noticed during the 6 months Syrin wasn’t around, she didn’t have a single thought about sex, or feel any need what-so-ever to watch porn. So she’s convinced it’s not normal for her.”

 

“One thing does scare her though.” Amaya continued. “She knows that people who have hallucinations, don’t know they are having them. They seem just as real as everything else. Sky is so sure that Syrin is real, but she’s never seen him and she not 100% sure she knows what he is. She’s afraid it’s all just in her head and that means she’s doing it to herself and she can’t fight it on her own. She’s afraid she’ll never beat him and he’ll always be around.” Amaya balled her hands into fists and closed her eyes.

 

Amaya felt a hand on hers. “Its okay.” Tsubaki said. “We’ll figure it out.”

 

Amaya wished she could believe that, but she was getting the urge to run again. She was slowly starting to feel like these guys couldn’t help her either. They’ve tried the hardest out of everyone Amaya’s met so far, but that doesn’t mean they’ve helped the most. The only person who could figure it out was Sky.

 

In the morning everyone was up early, hoping to see Maka awake, but her door stayed closed. Soul knocked a few times, and opened it slightly to check on her before he closed it again.

 

“She’s still sleeping.”

 

Everyone waited patiently outside her door. It was a little after 12 when her door opened. Everyone jumped up and ran to Maka. As soon as she stepped out of her room, she was trapped in a big group hug. Maka was happy to see her friends again.

 

“Is there breakfast?” She asked looking around. (‘There’s no food in the shadow realm’… oh wait, wrong show.) Everyone laughed and got her the leftovers.

 

Amaya watched everyone as they laughed with Maka as she ate. They were so happy to be reunited. Their excitement lasted a long time, long enough for Amaya to decide that she wouldn’t let Syrin take anyone away like that again. The only way she could be sure to do that though was to leave. They would protest, she knew that, but she thought it would be best for everyone.

 

When everyone went to school, Amaya went to see Lord Death.

 

“Lord Death, sir, my name is Amaya, um…”

 

“Yes, Amaya, I’ve been expecting you.”

 

“You have?”

 

“Yes, both my son, Kid, and Dr. Stein have informed me of your presence in the city and told me that you might come in to talk.”

 

“Oh, yeah, Kid wanted me to come sooner, but I was kind of busy.”

 

“With Syrin, I know. I’ve been keeping an eye on you ever since you got here.”

 

Amaya felt that was a bit of an intrusion. Isn’t that like invading someone’s privacy or something?

 

“When you stepped inside this city, you stepped into my soul. I’m aware of everyone and everything that goes on here.”

 

 _Wow._ Then something clicked. “Wait, can you affect people that live here? Like control their thoughts or actions or anything?”

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“Dr. Stein said that you would be able to help me when I decided to leave, and I’ve been thinking it would be best if they just didn’t remember me at all. You’ve seen the danger I put them in, I really don’t want to hurt them any more. I know they’ll ask me to stay if they know I’m leaving.”

 

“You’re sure that’s what you want?”

 

Amaya thought for a minute. “Yes. It is.”

 

Lord Death sighed. “Once you step outside the city, I can erase you from the memories of everyone inside. No one here will remember you or Syrin, but you’ll remember everything.”

 

“That’s perfect, thank you so much.”

 

“Are you sure you want to leave now? You said yourself that Syrin wasn’t gone for good yet.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but they did help me. They helped me enough that I can fight him off on my own for a while. They reminded me of things I had forgotten. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Alright, in that case, you are welcome to come back anytime.”

 

“Thank you. I will.”

 

“Just remember that when you do, no one will know who you are. No one will remember helping you.”

 

“Got it. Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

Amaya got to the edge of the hill before she turned back and took one last look at Death City. She sighed. She was out of the city limits. Everyone will forget her now, but she won’t forget what they did for her. Amaya kept walking and decided maybe it was time to revisit some old friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all I have for this series of Amaya Adventures. There might be more Amaya stories coming, but none that continue this storyline.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That was a fun blast from the past.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna.[X](https://bigblackbutterfly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
